Generally speaking, it is known that there is a need for devices that are capable of displaying a product for sale. This is true of virtually every product manufactured for sale and, particularly, in the retail environment, there are oftentimes special needs that must be met. In practice, these special needs are usually interrelated in a difficult, if not impossible, manner to successful achieve.
More specifically, the primary requirement for nearly any product display device is to render the product highly visible. It is frequently an additional requirement to be able to display a plurality of different, but related, products in a single product display device and, in some instances, it is important to either restrict direct access to the products by the consumer or, at a minimum, to cover the products to keep them dust and dirt free and not readily accessible for handling by passing consumers. Still additionally, it is generally known that most retail environments suffer from a shortage of space for storage of products for sale.
As a result, those who are in the business of marketing products have faced perplexing problems in maximizing exposure to and availability of their products to the consuming public. The first of these problems centers on having a product display that permits adequate viewing of products in an attractive fashion while, if necessary, restricting access to and/or protecting the products from dust and dirt. Furthermore, and particularly if the display of a product is successful, the product may lend itself to display in bulk fashion which can serve to ensure an adequate inventory of that product.
For this reason, it would be highly advantageous to have what would functionally constitute a container supporting product display rack particularly adapted for the retail market. This would allow not only for advantageously displaying a product or products in an attractive, secure and clean environment but also would provide for bulk display particularly at the point of purchase so that there would always be an adequate inventory available to maintain the display with a suitable quantity of the product. Of course, the container supporting product display rack should also be provided with suitable means for identifying one or more of the products and for placing possible pricing information thereon.
While the problems noted in connection with product display and product storage are not product specific, it is particularly noteworthy that storage, display and sale of screwdriver tips are known to suffer from the noted problems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.